Unexpected
by redsandman99
Summary: Glenn's life gets turned upside down when he catches Jeff's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little something for LadyGrelka that she requested. Sorry this took so long. I started on it and then it got deleted before I could finish and then I had to start from scratch *shakes head* Anyway, we're going back to 2001 for this one so I hope you enjoy.**

…

After Raw went off the air Glenn was alone in his locker room, changing out of his wrestling attire and back into his street clothes so he could go back to the hotel. He had been planning on riding back with Mark but he and Sara had been looking pretty cozy so he was just going to skip out on that. He wasn't looking to disturb them. The way he saw it, the busier Mark stayed with Sara, the happier he would be with her and the more likely it was he would dropkick James out of his life for good. The past few weeks Mark and James were alternating between patching things up and coming apart completely at the seams and not only was it driving him and Cooper nuts, but poor Sara really didn't know what to do. At least though, with this entire DDP stalker storyline, she was out on the road with him and they had a lot more time to spend together. He knew Mark had the tendency to be a dick but Sara was not only a good woman but she seemed to be good FOR him. Plus he could actually stand to be around her so that just made her even more appealing. Jodi hadn't liked him and the feeling had been mutual and James was just intolerable.

Once he was changed he slung his bags over his shoulder and started heading towards the arena exit. He had rode here with Mark and Sara so now he was going to have to call a cab to go pick him up or maybe he would just walk back to the hotel. It was a nice night out and it wasn't like the hotel was that far from the arena. It was totally doable.

"Hey! HEY! Jeff you get back here you bastard that is not funny!"

Out of curiosity Glenn started to look back to see what was going on and ended up looking just in time as none other than Jeff Hardy come running and crashing right into him. The impact really didn't even faze him but poor Jeff bounced off him and fell on the ground, which allowed Adam to catch up with him and jump on top of him so he could make an attempt to wrestle the dollar bill he had tightly clasped in his hand away.

"Ow!" Jeff was trying unsuccessfully to push him off. "Get off Copeland!"

"Not until you give me my dollar Hardy!" Adam replied.

"I found it!"

"No you didn't! You took it out of my hands!"

"Hey, you snooze, you lose! Now get off me fatty!"

Adam let out some sort of high pitched insulted noise. "You think I'm FAT?" He slapped Jeff across the face for that.

"Ow! Bitch!" Jeff grabbed a handful of Adam's hair and yanked on it as hard as he could.

"OWWWW! Let go let go let go!"

"Well quit slapping me then!"

"Then give me my doll-owwwww! Help! Somebody help me Jeff's assaulting me!"

Glenn tilted his head to the side as he watched all of this go on in front of him. He knew from experience that wrestlers weren't the most mature people but this just went beyond anything he had ever seen. He felt like he was watching two twelve year olds having a total bitch fight.

"Yeah…that's my reaction too."

Glenn looked up to see Matt and Jay had come over and were forcibly separating Jeff and Adam. Matt was the one who had spoken and he was giving Glenn an apologetic look. "They're just…well stupid is about the only word that can do them justice."

Jeff's jaw dropped and he gave Matt an angry look. "Bitch." He stomped on Matt's foot as hard as he could. "I hate you. I'm not stupid. Adam might be but-"

"Oh fuck you Jeff!" Adam exclaimed. He was trying as hard as he could to get his hands on the younger Hardy once more but Jay was holding him back. "Jay he took my dollar and won't give it back! Make him give it."

Jeff snorted. "Oh please. You're relying on him to-"

Jay's hand shot out and nailed Jeff in the groin, making him groan and double over in pain. That allowed Jay to easily get the dollar bill out of his hand and give it back to Adam. "There you go."

"Yes!" Adam jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "Thank you Jay."

Matt shook his head in disbelief as Jeff leaned on him for support. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Jay replied bluntly. He looked at Glenn, who was staring at all of them like they were all out of their minds. "Yo…what's up man?"

Glenn blinked as Jay held out his fist to him. "Well…I was going to leave and then I got distracted by a display of immaturity rivaled only by Shawn and Hunter in their prime."

"Yeah well Jeff started it," Adam said, pointing right at Jeff and just further showing the immaturity. "He took my dollar."

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked. He didn't seem like he wanted to ask but it was probably the only way this whole thing could be possibly be solved.

"Because I could," Jeff replied with a shrug. He straightened himself back up, still wincing in pain from the nut shot Jay had given him. "And I would have gotten away if it weren't for _you_." He shook his head at Glenn. "Why do you have to be so big?"

"Jeff!" Matt said in exasperation as Adam and Jay snorted in laughter.

"Because…I am?" Glenn didn't really know what else to say. He wasn't really in his comfort zone. With the exception of Mark, he tended to avoid most of the locker room if he could help it. He wasn't a people person by nature and the few times he socialized outside of his brother, they hadn't ended well. In fact, come to think of it, socializing with Mark didn't always end well either…

"Well stop it," Jeff said.

"Yes Jeff, because he can so stop that." Jay rolled his eyes at him before looking back at Glenn. "You waiting for Taker?"

Glenn shook his head. "Gotta find my own ride. He and the misses need alone time."

"You want to ride with us?" Matt offered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Jeff was taking a piece of his currently bright red hair and trying to chew on it so he elbowed him in the ribs to get him to stop. "We won't mind."

"…Okay." The hesitation was his logic telling him this wasn't a good idea but for once he ignored it. Honestly, while he could walk to the hotel, his body was tired and didn't actually want to now that he had a free ride dangling in front of him. And who knew how long a cab would take? No, he would take the free ride, but he had one condition. "Just don't put Jeff and Adam right next to each other." He didn't want to be stuck in a vehicle with them while they were right next to each other. He would probably kill them both if they started acting up while he was in a car with them.

"That means I get shotgun!" Adam announced loudly.

"Like hell it does!" Jeff protested.

Glenn slowly shook his head as Jeff and Adam took off in a race to see who would get the precious shotgun position. "Do they do this all the time?"

"Unfortunately," Jay admitted. "Welcome to our world."

"…Fuck me." This was going to be a long ride to the hotel.

…

Adam ended up winning the all important shotgun position and he was happier than a pig in shit as Matt drove them to the hotel. Jeff meanwhile, was sandwiched between Glenn and Jay and he spent a good portion of the time pouting. When he finally realized that that wasn't going to get him anywhere, he decided to entertain himself by staring at Glenn. Glenn was trying to ignore him but it became a harder and harder thing to do. "What?" he finally asked.

"What what?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Yes but that doesn't tell me why you said what." Jeff adjusted himself so his body was facing Glenn as much as it could.

Glenn felt the vein by his eye twitch a bit. "What do you want?" Hopefully that rephrasing would be to Jeff's liking.

"I want to stare at you."

"But why?"

"Cuz I wanna." Jeff grinned at the irritated look that flashed across Glenn's face. "I like your face. I think you hide it too much." He reached out and moved the older man's hair out of his face. "You cover it up too much. Even without the mask you do it."

Jay raised his eyebrows. "Dude, maybe you shouldn't do that…"

Jeff ignored him of course and actually proceeded to take a rubber band out of his pocket and use it to pull Glenn's hair back into a ponytail. "See? Isn't that better?"

"I can't actually see it," Glenn pointed out. "And I don't wear it like this." He tried to take the ponytail out only to get his hand slapped by Jeff.

"Dude, if you get killed back there, don't expect me to save you," Matt warned.

Jeff ignored Matt and slapped Glenn's hand again when he once again tried to take the ponytail out. "Leave it in until you at least get a proper look at it," he ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" Glenn asked.

"Well I didn't say you had a choice in the matter." Jeff grinned at the look Glenn gave him and then laughed when he heard the thunder boom, signifying the start of a storm. "Oh fuck yeah!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed on to Glenn's lap so he could press the button to put the window down.

"What the-" Glenn really was starting to wonder if taking this ride was a good idea because Jeff just kept throwing him for a loop. Usually he had pretty good control over his environment unless he was with the Lawsons, but even then he knew to expect madness. Here he was just out of his comfort zone completely.

"Jeff! Put that back up!" Matt ordered.

Jeff ignored him in favor of putting his head out the window and sticking his tongue out to catch raindrops on his tongue.

"Jeff I mean it! Get your head back in here and put that window up! You're going to get the car wet!"

"And me," Glenn grumbled.

Jeff looked back at Glenn but didn't put his head back in the window. "A little water never killed-ACK!" Unbeknownst to him, Adam had pressed the button on his side to put Jeff's window up and made sure the younger man's head got stuck right in there.

"Yo!" Jay kicked the back of Adam's seat. "Put that back up! You're choking him!"

"I know! That's why it's so funny!" Adam laughed until he caught the murderous glare he was getting from Matt. "Sorry…" He quickly put the window back down long enough for Jeff to get his head back in before putting it back up.

"You little-" Jeff lunged at Adam angrily and Glenn could only roll his eyes as Jay and Matt yelled at them both. _Here we go again…_


	2. Chapter 2

"You really should have just gotten a ride with us you idiot," Mark said with a shake of his head. Glenn had met up with Mark and Sara and had told him about the car ride he had endured the previous night. "Why would you even put yourself in that position?"

"You two needed alone time," Glenn replied, his tone getting defensive because Mark was scolding him like some sort of child. "And there was nobody else around to ask."

Mark snorted. "I doubt that. You were just being too stubborn to do it." He smacked the back of Glenn's head lightly. "Idiot boy."

"Hey!" Glenn smacked Mark's hand away and glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You are like fifty times more stubborn than I am!"

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Glenn smirked. That was like telling a shark that smelled blood "Come and get it". "Gladly. Three years ago when we had a house show in Nebraska-"

"Oh no no no." Now Mark was backpedaling. He knew damn well that Glenn had him here. "Don't you even-"

"You insisted on driving us to the thing and then you got us lost. And when I spent the next hour telling you that, you absolutely insisted we weren't lost at all."

"I-"

"And then, when you FINALLY figured out I was right, you still insisted that you could get us back on the right road and you know what? You just got us even more lost!"

Mark scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "Just shut up Crispy. Nobody needs to hear from you."

Glenn scowled. He HATED that nickname. James had given it to him after he (not Mark like it had been claimed in storylines) and Mark used it when he really wanted to piss his younger brother off. "Fuck you asshole." He punched Mark's arm as hard as he could.

"Oh you little-"

"Mark that's enough," Sara said sternly. "Don't make me separate you two."

"But he started it!" Mark said, pointing the finger at Glenn.

"No…would I do that Sara?" Glenn gave her his most innocent look, not realizing how disturbing it actually looked until Sara took a step back and Mark made a cross sign with two of his fingers. "Oh you two…just fuck the both of you. Fuck you."

Mark smirked. "You know, your constant use of that saying proves that you have no other intelligent argument to give."

"At least it's better than your unintelligible ape grunts when you've got nothing good to say."

"Hey!"

Sara rolled her eyes at the two large men. "You two are ridiculous. I'm going to the gym. If you two are coming then shut up and come on." Without another word she turned on her heel and walked off.

Mark shook his head. "Bossy woman…"

"Oh don't complain. You know she's good for you." Glenn took off after Sara, leaving Mark to bring up the rear. He could be heard muttering all kinds of things under his breath but Glenn and Sara both ignored him all the way to the gym. When they finally got there, they were all surprised to find Jeff right outside the door, walking around on his hands for no apparent reason. "Uh…" Sara looked at Glenn and Mark for answers.

Mark shook his head. "Don't look at me. That kid's a bonafide weirdo."

Glenn tilted his head to the side and watched Jeff carry on, seemingly unaware that he was being watched. Jeff definitely had a reputation for being strange. From the hair that seemed to change color every week to the painted nails to his clothes and pretty much everything else about him: Jeff was definitely considered the "weirdo" of the locker room. At least by the veterans anyway. The younger wrestlers either really didn't think so or they didn't have it as strongly as the older guys.

"Maybe we should ask him," Sara asked.

"Are we sure we even want to know?" Mark replied.

Sara gave her husband a little glare before going up to Jeff. "Hey Jeff."

"Hey Sara." Jeff got back on his two feet and smiled at her. His hair was messed up from being upside down for so long and he rubbed his wrists, which had to be sore from walking on his hands for so long. "What's up?"

"Not much. What about you?"

"Eh. Waiting for Matt to get done in there." He pointed his thumb back at the gym."

"You don't work out with him?"

"I don't work out in general. Matt likes weights and stuff but I hate it. It's boring. I like getting my own exercise better." He got back up into his handstand position. "See? Like this." He started walking on his hands once more. "This takes strength and balance and the burn you feel afterwards feels like a mother fucker."

"Huh." Sara looked highly amused by that. "If I could actually do a handstand I would give that a try."

"I could help you," Jeff offered. "I could help all three of you if you want."

Mark shook his head. "I'll pass." He grabbed Sara by the hand and led her into the gym, which left Glenn and Jeff alone outside.

"Well he's a party pooper," Jeff said with a pout. "I just-ow ow ow!" He had put his hand down on a rock and it hurt so badly that he ended up losing his balance and falling over. "Damn it!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be doing that on the cement," Glenn said as he helped Jeff back up to his feet. "Did you think about that one?"

"No," Jeff replied honestly. He dusted himself off and took a look at his sore palm. "I gladly took the risk and will do it again once my hand starts hurting."

"You're kind of weird."

"That's what they tell me." Jeff looked up at Glenn and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What?" Glenn said, moving his head down so his hair covered up his face. He hated it when people stared at him like that. It made him feel unbelievably self conscious.

"You're eyes are really neat." Showing more balls (and stupidity quite frankly) than anyone else before him, Jeff reached up and moved Glenn's hair out of his face. Glenn jerked back like he had just been burned and Jeff frowned in confusion. "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to touch Glenn yet again but this time got his wrist grabbed instead.

"Don't," Glenn growled.

"Don't what?"

"Touch me!"

"Why? Are you afraid I have cooties?"

Glenn back, needing a moment to take in the fact that a grown man asked a question about cooties. When that settled in his mind, he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't like to be touched."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"By anybody?"

"By anybody."

"Does that mean you're a virgin?"

"Whaaat?" Glenn let go of Jeff's wrist and stared at the younger man like he was a complete lunatic. "Why would you even ask that?"

Jeff shook his head. "Well, if you don't like to be touched by anybody, then that leads me to think that you haven't had sex because that involves touching."

"I've had sex."

"But you don't like to be touched."

"That doesn't mean I haven't had sex."

"So how do you deal with being touched when that's going on?"

"There's only a necessary amount of touching." Glenn could not believe he was actually having this conversation. The only saving grace about it was the fact that Mark and Sara had already gone inside. If they had been out there to hear it, he would have just died on the spot.

"Ooooohhhhh." Jeff was nodding in understanding and Glenn was hoping that he would just leave it at that. But of course, that didn't happen. Jeff wasn't that type of person. "So you're more of a bend them over and fuck them from behind guy?"

Glenn slapped a hand over his face. "I'm going away now," he said, trying to keep his face from turning beet red but failing miserably. "Have fun with what you were doing."

"Oh come on, it was just a question!" Jeff said, his lips curling into a pout. "You're way too serious, you know that?"

Glenn refused to respond to that. He just started to head into the gym, already trying to forget that this conversation took place.

"You need to lighten up," Jeff insisted, trying to get in front of Glenn and stop him from getting away. "Loosen up. Be free. Maybe smile more."

"No thanks." Glenn moved Jeff out of the way and opened the gym door. "I'll pass."

Jeff huffed as Glenn went inside. "I'll get you to smile!" he yelled, not sure if the older man could hear him or not. Even if he couldn't it didn't really matter. He would find out about it soon enough. "I will! I'll get you to smile if it's the last thing I do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn was late getting to the next Smackdown taping thanks to a three car accident on the road he had needed to take to get to the arena. Traffic had been backed up pretty badly so it had taken him absolutely forever to get on the alternate route to even get there. By the time he arrived, he was far from being in a good mood. Normally he drove like a maniac (although he was much better at doing it and avoiding tickets like Mark) and getting slowed down as badly as he did had irritated him beyond the telling of it. The few people that happened to see him as he went by didn't dare to say hello. They knew better than to bother him when he was grouchy.

"About time Baby Brother," Mark said as Glenn approached him. He was standing right outside Glenn's locker room door and he had an amused expression on his face that made Glenn frown. Mark seriously looked like a little boy on Christmas morning and it was throwing the younger man completely off. It was not a look Mark ever wore, he could attest to that.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Where have you been?" Oh wonderful. Mark was looking to avoid his question. That was never a good sign.

"Got caught in traffic."

"For this long?"

"Believe me, I don't want to talk about it."

Mark chuckled while Glenn continued to glower angrily. "So uh, it's safe to say you're in a bad mood?"

Glenn rolled his eyes at that idiotic question. "What do you think?"

"You think uh…you're going to be able to get cheered up?" Mark was trying so hard to hold back his laughter but he was failing miserably.

"What in the hell do you find so funny?" Glenn asked. He was really curious to know. It felt like Mark was laughing at him, which was something that he really appreciated.

Mark tried to form a coherent response but he couldn't. He just looked at Glenn for a long moment before snorting and busting up laughing. He tried to regain control of himself but once again failed.

"WHAT?" Glenn asked angrily. "WHAT do you find so funny?"

Mark just pointed to the locker room. "You've got a surprise in there," he finally managed to say before going back into hysterics.

Glenn glared at him irritably before going into his locker room. The moment he opened the door, he could see what it was that had Mark cracking up. The walls had been painted bright colors and there were freaking smiley faces all over the place. "WHAT the HELL?" he finally managed to ask once the initial stunned silence wore off. He looked back at Mark, who was literally doubled over on the floor he was laughing so hard. "Who the hell did this?"

Mark shook his head. "I don't know," he gasped out. He was starting to get a better hold of himself mainly out of necessity. He literally couldn't breathe enough anymore to keep laughing the way he had been. "But it's fucking tremendous, I know that."

"It is NOT tremendous!"

"Ohhh yes it is!"

"What if it was your room that got turned into…THIS?" Glenn didn't know what to call it so he just waved his hand at it wildly.

"Oh I'd be pissed." Mark stood back up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "But since it's not me this is fucking hysterical."

"…Thanks Mark. Thanks a lot." Glenn shook his head while Mark _still _chuckled about the situation. He was trying to think about who would even have the balls to do it. At first he couldn't think of anyone but then a name popped into his head and he just knew that was who it was right at that moment. He didn't necessarily have any actual proof but he didn't feel like he needed it. He just knew that he was right.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mark asked as Glenn threw his stuff into his room and started to storm off.

"I've got someone to throttle," Glenn replied.

"Ohhh boy…" Mark busted up laughing yet again and Glenn rolled his eyes once more. He would make sure to kick Mark's ass later for being so amused. Teach him a hard lesson about laughing at things that weren't funny.

…

Jeff wasn't in his locker room so Glenn put away his scary cranky face as much as he could so he could get Lita to tell him that Jeff was getting something from the vending machine. He grunted out a thanks and then went searching once more. A minute and a half later, he found Jeff grabbing his Skittles from the vending machine and turning around to face him. He saw the look on Glenn's face and instead of looking scared for his life like most people would have, he just pouted his lips and sighed loudly.

"My painting didn't work did it?"

"Why exactly would you do that?" Glenn asked, coming right up to Jeff and invading his personal space in hopes to back him up against the wall. It was an intimidation move that didn't actually work. Jeff refused to back up even an inch. He just stared up at Glenn passively, seemingly just waiting for the older man to get done throwing his tantrum. "Really, I mean, what the HELL made you think it was a good idea? I can't even begin to understand your thought process."

"I thought you needed cheering up," Jeff informed him quite calmly. "So I thought maybe if I painted up your dressing room with nice cheerful colors, the more positive flow of the room would help make you smile." He sighed again when he saw Glenn's face go from anger and extreme irritation to a "are you fucking insane?" kind of look. "Clearly that did not work though." He patted Glenn on the chest, not even flinching when his hand was slapped away. "You need to smile more. You're a complete and total grouchy pants and I can't accept that."

"Why not?" Glenn asked. "_Why_ on _earth_ are you so fascinated with _me_?"

"Why not you?" Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you're way too grouchy for your own good. I know you obviously have intimacy issues. I know the only people you actually really talk to are Mark and Sara and you trail behind them like a faithful puppy-"

"I do NOT!" Glenn denied vehemently.

"You do too!" Jeff claimed. "Don't feel bad though, it's kind of cute."

Glenn scowled and Jeff shook his head before reaching up and actually putting his fingers up to the corners of Glenn's mouth and actually trying to make him smile. Glenn jerked his head back violently but Jeff wasn't about to give up that easily. He tried it again and this time Glenn bit his fingers, which made the younger man yelp loudly.

"OW! Why'd you do that?"

"You had your fingers near my mouth."

"So you had to bite me?"

"Yes."

Jeff tried to stay mad but slowly the anger melted off his face and he smiled instead. "Oooh you're feisty. I love it." He grabbed Glenn's hand and bit his own fingers in return before taking off, leaving the older man completely bewildered about what had just happened.

…

"Maybe he likes you."

Glenn blinked at that statement. Smackdown was over and he was at Denny's with Sara and Mark. He had told them about what had happened earlier with Jeff. Not because he necessarily wanted to, but because he really kind of had to. He had no idea what to think about the situation so he was looking to them for help. Well…looking to Sara for help was more like it. He wasn't about to dare expect help from Mark in a situation like this. "Likes me? Why?"

"I'm asking the same question," Mark piped in.

Sara gave him an exasperated look while Glenn just flipped him the bird. "Clearly he's got an interest in you which is good."

"It is?" Glenn said incredulously.

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Because you really need to get laid in the worst way."

Glenn's eyes widened while Mark threw his head back and roared in laughter. "What?" Sara said innocently. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at Glenn. "You need to get laid. You have really been a bit grouchier than usual and nothing gets rid of a case of the grouchies like some good sex."

"And you think Jeff would give Crispy here-"

"Hey!"

"-good sex?"

Sara shrugged again. "It's just a feeling I have. Call it a woman's intuition."

"…How does a woman have intuition about guy on guy sex?"

"How about you quit questioning me before you end up sleeping alone tonight?"

Glenn had to smirk at that one. "Look, even if he is interested, I'm not, so we can just forget about your little idea right there."

"Well maybe you should get interested."

"How about I don't?"

"How about you do?"

"How about I don't."

"How about someone past me the ketchup," Mark piped in.

"No!" Sara and Glenn said at the same time.

Mark glared at them both before rolling his eyes and reaching across the table to grab it himself. "Fine. Be that way. Cunts."

Sara smacked him on the arm before turning her focus back on Glenn. "Just smile for the kid so he'll leave you alone then. It's simple as that."

"I don't want to smile."

"Well I don't want to have to get up and kick your ass for being stubborn and annoying, but I will if I have to."

Mark smirked as Glenn sighed in defeat. "Youuuu got in trouble…"

"Shuddup Mark."


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn chewed on his lower lip as his eyes stayed glued to the book he was reading. Mark and Sara had tried to get him to go out to the bar with them but he refused to go. Going out really wasn't his thing. Mark made fun of him more often than not for it, but staying in like this really was his thing. He would take the peace and quiet over loud music and drunk idiots any day of the week.

He turned the page, reaching down with one hand to scratch a spot on his leg. Despite Sara's insistence he had stayed as far from Jeff as he could. He didn't want to be around him if he could help it. Jeff just bewildered him really. Nobody ever came at him the way Jeff had. It just caught him off guard really, which wasn't something he liked. He liked being in control and having a handle on things. Anything else was just unacceptable.

_Knock knock knock._

Glenn blinked in surprise and looked at the door. Who the hell was that? He waited until they knocked again before getting up and finding out. "Oh fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. He had just peeked out the little peephole and saw Jeff standing on the other side of the door. "What now?"

"Glennnnnnnn!" Jeff drawled out as he knocked yet again. "Come on Glenn, I see your eye looking at me. Open the door."

"Why?" Glenn grunted. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I want to come in," Jeff replied.

"That's not making me want to open the door."

"Oh come on!" Jeff started knocking on the door even more. "Just let me in already"

"No. Go away."

"No."

Glenn growled at that. "God damn it Jeff I said go away."

"And I said no!"

"Jeff! Go away and bother somebody else!"

"Nooooo. I want to bother youuuuuuuu!"

Glenn scowled and counted to about twenty in his head before speaking again. "Jeff I mean it. I'm tired and not anywhere near in the mood. I'm asking you nicely to just please go away."

"Your tone isn't very nice."

Glenn growled and smacked the door as hard as he could. "Jeff! I MEAN it! Go AWAY!"

There was silence on the other end. Glenn assumed that to mean that Jeff finally went away so he started to go back to the bed. Right before he sat down though, he heard a click at the door and Jeff just strolled right on in, waving a key around and making Glenn's eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"Where did you get that?"

"I asked the lady at the desk to give it to me."

"So she just gave into you?" Glenn was absolutely appalled by that.

"Well it's really not her fault. I used my sexy voice on her. Nobody can resist my sexy voice. It made her panties drop and she was pudding in my hands."

Glenn could only stare at Jeff in complete disbelief. He didn't know what to say to that. What could even be said? That had been one of the strangest, most disturbing things he had ever heard in his life.

Jeff smirked at the look on Glenn's face and shut the door behind him. "So what are you doing?"

"Well I _was_ reading-"

"Ew, why?"

"Because I like to read."

Now it was Jeff's turn to stare at Glenn in complete disbelief. "You like to read? Why? That's just like…so boring."

"Maybe it is to you but it's not to me. And if you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to it." That was Jeff's cue to leave but of course he didn't take it. In fact he hopped right over to Glenn's bed and picked up the book he had been reading.

"_Crime and Punishment_?"

"It's a good book."

"Sounds boring to me. And I can't even pronounce this guy's last name."

"It's Dostoevsky."

"Yeah I really don't care." Jeff set the book down and grabbed Glenn's hand. "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Awwww why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Well too bad. You're going anyway."

Glenn growled and just barely resisted the urge to throttle Jeff. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Don't you ever know to quit fighting a war you've got no chance of winning?" Jeff poked Glenn's chest and pouted his lower lip. "Come on please Glenn? Please? Matt and the others ditched me tonight. Just hang out with me for awhile. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He pouted his lower lip more and tried even harder to make himself look cute. Scarily enough, Glenn found himself caving in and nodding. He quickly justified it though with the fact that Jeff wasn't going to leave him alone otherwise.

"Fine. I'll hang for a little bit. But when I'm done I'm done. And you won't be pulling any bullshit to draw it out more. Is that a deal?"

"Mhm! It's a deal."

…

Despite the fact that the hotel pool had been closed for the past hour and a half, Jeff used his "sexy voice" on the staff so they could get permission to hang out there for awhile. Of course Jeff immediately took off his shoes and jumped in with all his clothes on, doing a couple backstroke laps before swimming over to the edge and looking at Glenn, who was sitting calmly in one of the chairs nearby.

"Don't you want to get in?"

Glenn shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine right here."

"Oh come on. Please get in?"

"No. Now quit being pushy."

Jeff sighed and shook his head. "You really like to be difficult don't you?"

"How am I being difficult exactly?"

"You don't want to have any fun.. Like ever. I don't get it. How can you go through life being so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky. I just act my age. I'm an adult you know."

Jeff snorted at that. "So am I but you don't see me acting like a stick in the mud. I know how to have fun, which is what I want to teach you to do."

Glenn rolled his eyes. I know how to have plenty of fine. Just because I don't act like a small child on crack doesn't mean I don't ever have fun."

Jeff snickered a bit. "A small child on crack? Matt says the same thing about me all the time." He snickered a bit more before getting serious again. "And you know how to have fun? What's the last fun thing you did?"

Glenn really didn't want to answer this one because he knew the answer was going to be something Jeff didn't like but the way Jeff was looking at him told him that he needed to answer right now and not avoid the question. "I went to this museum-"

"A museum?" Jeff looked at him like he was absolutely insane. "You call going to a museum fun?"

"It was a wax museum if that makes you feel better."

"Okay, that's kind of cool at least. But really though? A museum? I think I'm going to have to take you out and show you how real fun is had."

"Please don't. Just leave me alone."

"Why? I like you. Don't you like me?"

"You drive me nuts."

"I drive everybody nuts. It's part of my charm." Jeff flashed Glenn a charming smile before taking a deep breath and going underwater. Glenn rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Jeff to pop back up and take a breath. And he waited…and waited…and waited. Glenn's brow furrowed and he looked at the water. Jeff still hadn't come up. How long could he hold his breath? And why did he even remotely give a shit? Jeff was a big boy, he could take care of himself. "Jeff I'm gonna go now," he announced, getting up to his feet and shaking his head. "It's late I'm gonna go crash."

No response from Jeff. He was still underwater.

"Jeff?" Glenn tried saying his name louder. "Jeff? Jeff I'm leaving." Still no answer. Sighing, Glenn walked up to the edge of the pool and actually reached down to pull the smaller man out of the water. "Jeff come on-"

"Waaachaaaa!" Jeff suddenly jumped out of the water and grabbed Glenn by the arm, pulling him down into the pool with him. Glenn hit the water head first and got water up his nose and in his mouth, making him choke and gag wildly as he came back up to the surface.

"J-J-Jeff!" he managed to gasp out in between gasps for air. He couldn't even get anything else out of his mouth. He was too busy coughing and choking.

Jeff grinned boyishly and splashed Glenn playfully. "What?"

"What? What?" If looks could kill Jeff would have been slaughtered in a couple million different ways. "You nearly kill me and you ask me "what"? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Possibly." Jeff splashed Glenn again and Glenn scowled. That was the way Jeff wanted to play? Fine. Two could play this game. He started splashing Jeff back, which only made Jeff laugh and splash him back. He decided to up the ante by grabbing Jeff by the scruff of his neck and dunking him underwater. Jeff got free of that by grabbing Glenn's groin and squeezing it as hard as he could. Glenn's eyes just about popped out of his head and he jumped back as far as he possibly could. Jeff popped back up to the surface and grinned triumphantly. "I win."

"You cheated," Glenn said. His face was bright red and he quickly tried to hide it behind his hair.

"Awww…" Jeff swam over to him and gently ran his fingers over Glenn's cheeks. "You're cute when you blush." That only made Glenn blush more and Jeff grinned and poked his chin. They stared into each other's eyes and the mood suddenly shifted into something completely different. Neither one of them said a single word. They just stared at each other before Jeff shook his head and patted Glenn on the chest.

"First one to get to the other side buys breakfast in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why am I doing this?" Glenn asked the next morning as Jeff dragged him into the hotel restaurant. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep because Jeff kept him in the pool way too late, so he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Not that Jeff seemed to give a shit. He had won the race to the other side of the pool last night and he was hell bent on making sure Glenn got him breakfast now.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You _know_ why silly. Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. It makes you sound clueless."

Glenn wanted to say something to that but realized that was more trouble than it was worth. So instead he let Jeff lead him into the restaurant, cringing at the way everyone immediately turned to look at them. Not only was he walking in with Jeff Hardy but Jeff was _dragging_ him along like a child or petulant lover or something like that. "You can let go of me now," he said, twining with self consciousness.

"But I like holding on to you," Jeff replied. He looked back and saw the look Glenn was giving him before shaking his head and letting him go. "Afraid I'm going to give you cooties if everyone sees us now?"

Glenn shook his head. "I'm more afraid of the rumors that are going to be spread around now that they saw you dragging me around."

"Why are you afraid of that? They're just rumors."

"They're annoying and I don't want to be stuck denying them."

"Okay, I can understand that." Jeff sat down at one of the empty tables and motioned for Glenn to sit down across from him. "But you gotta admit, if you're going to be falsely romantically linked to someone, I'm not that bad of a choice. I mean, I am pretty cute."

Glenn had to chuckle a bit at that. "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?" He sat down across from Jeff, doing his best to ignore the looks they were still getting. As of now, it was really too late to stop them so he was just going to get through the breakfast and do damage control afterwards.

Jeff shrugged in response. "It's not really being cocky when we all know it's true." He grabbed the menu and started looking through it, trying to decide what he wanted. "Let's see…" He pouted his lower lip and ran his finger down all the choices. "Decisions decisions decisions."

"Maybe you can try making the decision a little more quietly," Glenn said as he grabbed the other menu and started looking through it himself. "You're kind of making it hard for me to think."

"Yeah well, seeing as how I was the winner last night and you were the loser, I'm entitled to make as much noise as I want."

"No, it just entitled you to breakfast. That was what you said."

"Well what if I don't shut up? Will you make me shut up?"

"I'm strongly considering it."

Jeff smirked. "Well let me know when you decide to. I want to see how you go about it." He chuckled at the look Glenn gave him before going back to concentrating on the menu. "Oooh. I know what I want now." He closed the menu and looked around eagerly. "Where's the waiter?"

"Over there." Glenn pointed to the young woman attending to an old couple sitting a few tables away from them.

"Well get her over here. I want to order."

"Just give her a minute. You can't interrupt. That's rude."

Jeff pouted his lower lip and tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. Glenn rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his own menu, just deciding what he wanted as the waitress came over to their table. "What can I get you gentlemen today?" she asked.

"Blueberry pancakes," Jeff said quickly. "With strawberry syrup. And bacon. Lots of bacon. And orange juice. Gotta have that."

The waitress smiled at him a she wrote all that "What about you sir?" she asked Glenn.

"Scrambled eggs and toast."

"Anything to drink?"

"Coffee-black." Glenn noticed that Jeff wrinkled his nose at that but he ignored it until the waitress walked away from them. "What was that all about?"

"Black coffee?" Jeff shook his head. "That's disgusting."

"It's really not that bad. It's just an aquired taste."

"Whatever you say Glenda."

"Don't call me that."

"Glennnnnnndaaaaa. Glennn-ah!" Jeff put his hands up as Glenn picked up his fork and acted like he was going to throw it at Jeff's head. "Okay okay! I give up!"

"Good." Glenn put his fork down and drummed his fingers against the table.

"Glennnnndaaaa…"

"Jeff!"

"What? You really thought I would give up that easy?" He shook his head. "You really have a LOT more to learn about me." Jeff smirked victoriously while Glenn could only sigh in exasperation.

…

"So you want to tell me about your little date this morning?"

Glenn cringed and counted to three in his head before turning to face Mark. "It wasn't a date."

Mark's eyebrows shot up at that. "It wasn't?" He rolled his eyes as Glenn nodded. "I hate to break it to you baby brother but that shit was a date. We all saw you two-"

"Two people can eat breakfast together without it being a date," Glenn pointed out. "I saw you and Sara eating breakfast with Steve and Rocky. Does that mean it was a double date."

"THAT was different."

"Because it was you?"

"No, because we weren't all acting all couple-y with each other."

"Jeff and I were not acting that way."

"You were holding hands when you came in."

"He was dragging me by the wrist. There was a difference."

Mark smirked. "And the fact that you were getting dragged around by him is supposed to make it look better for yourself?" He chuckled as Glenn groaned. "Look man, there's no shame in dating the kid. He's young and cute and from what I heard, quite the little stud in the sack." He put his hand on Glenn's shoulder and gave him a good squeeze. "The only shame here is that you're constantly denying what's obvious to the rest of us."

Glenn grabbed Mark's wrist and made him move his hand. "The only shame here is the fact you all got the wrong idea. Jeff and I are NOT dating. Yes we had breakfast together. Why? Because he won't leave me alone and it's too hard for me to fight him. So if I appease him, he usually will go away…for awhile anyway."

Mark folded his arms over his chest and slowly shook his head. "That almost sounded believable."

"Almost?" Glenn just wanted to reach over and smack him. This was really getting irritating. "Why is it almost believable?"

"Well because if you were really being forced to spend time with him, you would have looked completely miserable." Mark put his hand up to silence any kind of denial could pass through Glenn's lips. "And that was NOT how you looked earlier. You actually looked like you were enjoying yourself. So clearly, whatever it was that happened this morning, you clearly get some kind of kick out of being around him. And you can deny it all you want, but I really suggest you save your breath. You're not actually fooling anyone."

Was Mark right? Glenn mulled it over in his brain. Once he gave it that thought, he realized that Mark was at least partly right. As much as Jeff irritated the hell out of him, he didn't exactly hate the time they had spent together. It wasn't like he was being annoying just because he was an asshole. He was just young and enthusiastic and all that. "Okay, so maybe I don't mind being around him," he admitted. "Kid's really not THAT bad. But that doesn't mean we're dating."

"So you're in pre-dating mode then?"

"No!" Glenn gave Mark the most irritated look he could muster. "Why must you classify everything as us dating? I mean really. What is the point?"

"I'm just trying to get you to come to terms with what's happening."

"No, you're just trying to piss me off."

Mark's lips twitched into a smile at that. "Yeah well, it is part of my duties as big brother." He ruffled Glenn's hair and just laughed when Glenn smacked his hand away. "You know you love me."

"Only because I have to…"

…

Later that day, just as Glenn was getting out of the shower, he heard his cell phone start to ring. Part of him thought about just letting his voicemail pick it up but unfortunately, he seemed to have a complex about having to answer his phone, so he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. The phone was right there on the nightstand by his bed and he quickly snatched it and pressed the button to answer it. "Hello?"

"You're fucking the pretty Hardy boy?"

Glenn groaned as loudly as possible. "God damn it James! What did I tell you about calling my phone?"

"Mehhhhhh forget about that." Even though Glenn couldn't see him he knew James was waving his hand around dismissively. "Let's get back to the juicy details of your love life. It doesn't bother him you're a crispy critter?"

Glenn scowled and imagined all the ways he could possibly slaughter James. "Did Mark tell you I was fucking Jeff?"

"Maybe…"

Now Glenn was imagining all the ways he could possibly slaughter Mark. "Mark's a fucking idiot. You of all people should know that."

"So what, you're not fucking Jeff?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because-"

"You're suffering from erectile dysfunction?"

"…." Glenn just hung up the phone after a moment of opening and closing his mouth dumbly. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. He put his phone down and went back to the bathroom so he could get dressed. Mark was so SO dead when he got his hands on him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why would you tell him?" Glenn yelled angrily as he shoved Mark against the wall as hard as he could. He dug his fingers into the older man's throat, fully intending on strangling the fuck out of him. "Why? Why HIM? WHY? Why?" He slammed him against the wall again for good measure. "What on earth fucking possessed you to tell HIM?"

Mark tried to say something but all that came out was a choked grunt. His face was starting to actually turn blue because Glenn was putting so much pressure on his throat.

"Glenn! STOP that! You're hurting him!" Sara grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off Mark. Glenn had no intention of letting go though. He wanted to just kill the fuck out of Mark and it wasn't until Sara reached up and pulled his hair with one hand and dug her nails into his arm with the other that he stopped.

"Fuck!" he growled, glaring daggers at her while Mark sunk down to the floor and gasped for breath.

"Don't you give me that look." Sara was NOT intimidated by him in the very least. "You were HURTING him damn it." She ignored the way he just rolled his eyes at that and knelt down to check on Mark. "Are you alright?"

Mark coughed violently and gasped for breath some more before looking up at Glenn and shaking his head. "Did you have to do that?"

"You're lucky you're even still alive," Glenn growled. "You fucking told Lawson about me and Jeff-"

"Wait, you and Jeff are finally together?" Sara asked.

If looks could kill she would have been dead a thousand times over. "No, we are not together," Glenn said sharply. "But because HE ran his mouth to Lawson, I'm NEVER going to hear the end of this shit."

Sara shook her head at Mark. "You told James?"

"I didn't mean to," Mark said, trying to look as sheepish as possible. "We were just talking and it came out."

Sara didn't exactly look thrilled to hear that news. She was trying not to act like it but Glenn could tell. And he really couldn't blame her. Mark and James's relationship was pretty well known and if they weren't fighting like dogs that meant she was going to be seeing a lot less of her own husband real soon.

"Why don't you just be with Jeff already?" Mark asked, quickly getting the subject off of him. "I mean really. You're just being stupid about this whole thing."

"I'm being stupid?" Glenn tried to grab Mark by the throat once more but Sara got in his way. "You know what? I'm just going to do the whole fucking world a favor and END you right now."

"Try it!" Mark got back up to his feet and was now trying to act all tough and shit. "Try me bitch."

"NOBODY is trying ANYBODY!" Sara yelled, her tone making them simmer the hell back down pretty quickly. "You understand me? And if you try it anyway, I will kick your asses into next week! Got it?"

Glenn folded his arms over his chest and glared daggers at Mark. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Why couldn't anyone seem to do that lately? He didn't think it was too much to ask. He liked being left alone. Yet lately, it just wasn't happening for him and it was really starting to drive him nuts. "Call your psycho and tell him to leave me the hell alone," he growled. "Because if I get another phone call from him I will fly my ass to Vegas and knock his teeth so far down his throat he'll be shitting them out. You understand me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it," Mark said, obviously put off with the imagery of that threat. "Just cool your tits Baby Brother."

Glenn really really did not appreciate the whole cooling his tits comment but there was nothing he could really do about it right now. Not with Sara right there to rip his arms off his body and beat him with them. He would have to wait until she wasn't around to put his boot up Mark's ass for that one.

…

A couple of days later Glenn found Jeff waiting for him right outside of his hotel room. He wasn't even surprised at this point. In fact, his lips actually started to twitch into the faintest hint of the smile when he realized what he was doing and stopped himself. "Now what?" he grunted.

Jeff smirked. He totally caught Glenn catching himself there and it amused him to no end. "Wanna go for a drive?"

"Will I actually get a choice?" Glenn was just asking to be a smartass. Truth was, the question actually didn't totally put him off like it would have before. It actually kind of sounded…appealing. _Never thought that would happen,_ he thought to himself.

"What do you think?" Jeff grabbed Glenn's hand and started to pull him along. "Come on now. You can't fight me. I'm too cute to resist."

Glenn just rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to fight with Jeff. There was no point in doing that because he never ever won. If he just accepted defeat now it would make things a whole lot easier. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Jeff answered.

"I don't like surprises."

"That's because you're a grouchy pants. But I like you so that can be worked around."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Any time." Jeff kept dragging him along and once again that attracted all kinds of stares. This time though, Glenn's face didn't turn quite as red as when it did when they were going to get breakfast. He just gave the gawking people an evil glare and followed Jeff outside to his car. "Right this way my dear sir." Jeff opened the passenger's side door for Glenn and gave him his most charming grin.

Glenn stopped right in his tracks and shook his head. "Oh hell no." He would put up with quite a bit from Jeff but he had to draw the line somewhere. "I'm not gonna look like a total bitch here." He snatched the keys out of Jeff's hands and started making his way around to the driver's side door. "I'm driving."

Jeff pouted his lips and immediately chased after him. "Oh no you don't!" He smacked Glenn's ass as hard as he could, making the older man jump in surprise and drop the keys. He caught them before they hit the ground and motioned for Glenn to go back to his rightful side of the vehicle. "My car, me drive. He opened his door and started getting in. "And that's final." He stuck his tongue out for good measure before slamming his door shut.

Glenn scowled and reluctantly stomped back over to his side of the vehicle and got in. "I should throttle you."

"That's debatable. What's important though, is that you won't." Jeff smirked victoriously as Glenn scowled even more and then sped off.

…

"You know, you're the first person to not complain about my driving," Jeff said as he stopped the car on the cliff he had driven them to. They were out by the coast so the ocean was right below them and it was a really really pretty place. Glenn couldn't even begin to deny that.

Glenn shrugged and got out of the car. "My brother and I both drive like maniacs too. I'm used to it." He slammed the door shut and followed Jeff towards the edge of the cliff. "What are we doing out here anyway?"

Jeff shrugged. "I like it out here. It's peaceful." He went right up to the edge and got up on a rock that was there. "I found it about a year and a half ago. Matt's always about like going to the gym and shit and staying focused but I hate it. It's so not me."

"What is you then?" Glenn asked, tilting his head slightly to the side and stepping closer to Jeff.

Jeff waved his arms around, indicating their surroundings. "This. All of this. I love this stuff."

"How poetic."

Jeff smiled a bit. "Well I _do_ write poems…" He glanced out towards the water. "Wanna jump in?"

"From here?"

"Yeah."

Glenn immediately shook his head. "Noooo way."

"Why not?"

"Uh, where do I start? One, we're way too high up. Two, you don't know how deep that water is. You could hurt yourself so fucking bad-"

"I've done it before," Jeff interrupted. "It's deep enough. You just need to take a running start to get past the rocks that are down there."

Glenn stared at Jeff like he was absolutely insane. "No. No way. We are NOT doing that."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You gotta have more fun in life Glenn."

"I'd like my fun to include not getting potentially paralyzed."

"Party pooper." Jeff got off the rock and backed up several steps before trying to run and jump off the cliff. Without even thinking Glenn intercepted him, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and pulling him back. Jeff twisted his body around and looked at Glenn , who was shaking his head at him.

"DON'T do that shit. You're going to give me a heart attack."

Jeff's pout slowly turned into a smile. "So you DO care."

"Well-" Glenn's eyes just about popped out of his head as Jeff's grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Glenn sat alone outside of the arena, having just ditched Mark and Sara in catering. He needed time to clear his head and doing it in a room full people wasn't really the ideal place to do it. And it especially wasn't when Sara and Mark were constantly up his ass. They could tell something was on his mind and they wanted to know what it was. Glenn did consider talking to Sara because he knew she actually gave a shit but Mark was too nosy to just go away so Glenn had kept his mouth shut and took his leave. As of now things were quiet out here; it would be a few more hours until the fans arrived. Plenty of time to keep dwelling on what happened yesterday.

The kiss from Jeff had been replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He had tried not to think about it too much but he couldn't stop himself. Over and over again he relived it and he didn't know what to do. After the kiss Jeff had acted like nothing had happened. Had he just done it on impulse and it meant nothing? Or had it meant something but he played it off as no big deal when he saw how freaked Glenn looked afterwards? "Shit," Glenn muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his long curly hair. He didn't even know what to think. All the shit people had been giving him since he and Jeff started hanging out was coming back to him. Had they been right all along? Did he have a thing for Jeff? The kiss had taken him completely off guard but it hadn't been unpleasant…oh no, it hadn't been unpleasant at all. It was just awkward afterwards. But now he wasn't sure if it was awkward because he didn't like Jeff that way or if it was awkward because he did and he was having to realize he had been in denial this entire time.

"You okay?"

Glenn looked up to see Amy standing by him. "How'd you sneak up on me like that?" Usually nobody could do that. He was the sneaky one around here.

"Well you did look pretty lost in thought there." Amy sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest. She actually kind of smelled like Jeff, which threw him off until he realized that was his jersey she was wearing.

"Aren't you supposed to jack your boyfriend's clothes?"

"He had nothing with him that I wanted to wear today." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. "And how did you know it wasn't Matt's?"

"I've seen Jeff wear it. I'm not blind you know."

Amy's lips twitched into a smile. "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah well…yeah." Glenn shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "It is what it is, you know?"

"No…nobody really knows." Amy looked around to see if anyone else was around before going on. "You two got us completely baffled. You both deny you're dating yet we can't see one of you without the other lately."

"Yeah well Jeff started that," Glenn informed her. "He decided that I needed to be hung out with and just would not go away."

"Did you try to make him?"

"Clearly I didn't try hard enough. He just kept coming at me. Stubborn little shit."

Amy chuckled lightly. "That's Jeff for ya."

"Sometimes I don't even know what to do around him," Glenn confessed. "He just throws me completely off guard so easily."

"I'm guessing you're not use to that."

"Hell no." Glenn didn't know why he was telling her all this. He didn't do this kind of thing. The whole sharing deal wasn't his style. Then again, he had been doing a lot of things lately that weren't his style. Jeff had successfully wormed his way into his life and turned everything upside down. "I've always liked having control. Liked knowing my surroundings and situations and being able to deal with it on my terms. And then he came along and just…" he shook his head "he just don't care. He does what he wants, when he wants and apparently what he wants lately is to screw with my head." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You want to know what the sick thing is? I don't mind it anymore. I try to convince myself that I do but I really don't."

"You think you know why that is?" Amy was smirking now. She was smirking way too smugly for Glenn's taste and he tried to glare at her to make her stop. It wasn't working though. The glare he had used to intimidate grown men wasn't working on her. Was she just as fearless as Jeff or did Jeff make him go soft?

"I'm sure you want to enlighten me," he replied slowly.

"I think you're falling for him." She was all too eager to spit that one out. "Or you've already fallen and you're just too stubborn to admit it.'

"I think you're just a little too eager for that scenario."

"Oh come _on_ Kane." She shook her head and tapped his arm lightly. "I already know he likes you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. Unlike some, I'm not blind to the obvious. Do you think he would have spent anywhere near this much time with you if he didn't like you? Come on now. Use your brain. He's been sending you a message this entire time." She patted his shoulder and stood back up. "I gotta go find Trish and go over our match. Later."

Glenn just nodded curtly, too lost in his own thoughts to give her more of a farewell than that. Everything was becoming crystal clear now. It should have a long time ago but his own stubborn nature had gotten in the way. But now, between Jeff's kiss and Amy's words he was seeing what he should have seen a long time ago. Question was now, what exactly was he going to do about it?

He mulled it over for a few minutes before getting up to his feet. The answer was once again painfully obvious and he knew that he was sure as hell going to get shit from Mark about it. It had to be done though. He went into the arena and walked determinedly through the halls, ignoring everyone that greeted him as he passed. He walked straight to the locker room door and went in, spotting Jeff in the corner talking to Matt. Bradshaw said something to him but he barely even heard it. Jeff was looking his way and he abandoned Matt to come on over. "Hey Glenn, what's up?"

"We need to talk," Glenn replied, glaring at Bradshaw as he listened a little too closely. "Alone."

Jeff nodded and followed him out of the room. Neither one of them said a word until they were in a more secluded part of the arena. "What is it?" Jeff asked. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Glenn took a deep breath and went to speak…but then couldn't. He tried to form the words but nothing came out. He took another deep breath and tried again. Still nothing. _Ah fuck it._ He grabbed Jeff by the arms and kissed him hard. Jeff's eyes widened but he didn't try to pull away. Once he got over the shock he started kissing Glenn back, his arms wrapping around his neck and his hands grabbing a hold of his hair. It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throat that they stopped and Glenn winced as he looked over and saw that it was Mark.

"_Finally_," Mark said in exasperation. "Good Lord Baby Brother, I never thought you'd grow the balls to just do it."

"Shut up Mark."

Mark just smirked and walked off, leaving Glenn to shake his head.

"He's gonna tell everyone isn't he?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. He's a blabbermouth like that. Remind me to kill him later just on principle."


	8. Chapter 8

It only took about a half hour for the news of Glenn and Jeff now being officially together to spread. Mark told everyone he saw, and they all told everyone else they talked to. It was ridiculous how fast it went around yet not surprising in the least. Jeff was quite amused by it while Glenn was really just looking to kill Mark like he said he would. That was going to be easier said than done though, since Mark was not only making an effort to hide from him, but everyone seemed to think that they should bug him and Jeff now that the big news was out.

"It took you too long enough," Adam said as he and Jay joined the never ending parade of people. "I swear, if you two hadn't finally wised up and just got together we were going to throw you in a closet and not let you out until you got with it.

Jeff laughed and Glenn raised his eyebrows. "And how exactly did you plan to throw _me_ in a closet?" That question was just begging to be asked.

Adam and Jay both paused and looked at each other. They clearly hadn't thought that part out. "We would have thought of something," Jay claimed.

Glenn snorted. "I'm sure you would have." The look he gave them told the story of the physical pain he would have put them through if they had tried.

Adam and Jay exchanged another look, this one considerably more nervous before looking back at Jeff. "We're going out later. You two want to come along?"

Jeff looked at Glenn, who said "no" about a thousand different ways with the expression on his face. "Not tonight," he answered, deciding not to "torture" the bigger man with making him hang out with his friends right away. "Some other night." It would happen sooner rather than later but tonight he wanted Glenn all to himself.

"Laaaame," Jay declared, shaking his head in disappointment. "Lame lame lame. I'm disappointed with you Jeffro."

"Sorry." No he wasn't. Jeff wasn't the least bit sorry and they all knew it. "Get Matt and Amy to go with you. I'm sure they'll want to go."

Adam smirked a bit. "Ohhh I think Matt's got something else on his mind right now."

Jeff's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Adam's smirk got a bit bigger and he made a point to look at Glenn. "Oh you'll see…" He grabbed Jay's arm and started to drag him off. "You're see REAL soon."

"…Well that wasn't ominous or anything," Glenn said after a couple moments of silence. "What do you think he meant?"

Jeff sighed. He had the faintest of ideas but he was hoping that he was wrong. "I'm not sure." He glanced around and didn't see Matt anywhere in sight. "Let's get somewhere more private before we get bombarded again."

Glenn nodded in agreement. "I like the way you think."

…

They didn't run into Matt until they were leaving the arena to go back to the hotel. Matt and Amy were out by their car originally but as soon as he saw Jeff and Glenn approaching he made a beeline right at them. "Matt!" Amy said in exasperation. "Matt come on, leave them alone!"

"Oh no," Jeff groaned under his breath. He had been hoping to avoid this.

Glenn didn't say anything. He just watched Matt march right up to him and pretty much get right in his face. Matt had the ability to intimidate quite a few people but Glenn was not one of them. He just looked at Matt in amusement as the younger man came right up to him and got in his face as much as he could. "Can I help you with something?"

Matt didn't say anything right away. He just gave him a long hard look while Jeff tried to pull him back and Amy just watched in amusement. "You're with my brother now huh?"

"Yeah," Glenn confirmed. "I am."

Matt took that in before poking the larger man's chest threatingly "You hurt my brother, you die. Got me?"

"Maaaaatt!" Jeff said in exasperation. "Would you STOP that? I'm NOT a kid anymore. I'm fucking twenty one years old! Don't treat me like I'm your sixteen year old daughter bringing home my first boyfriend!"

"Aww but it's kind of cute," Amy said purely to tease Jeff. She reached over and even pinched his cheek for good measure.

Jeff pouted and slapped her hand away. "I never did that to you when you and Matt started dating."

"True but you're not an over protective brother with a stick up his ass."

Matt glared at Amy a bit for that comment before looking back to Glenn. "Are we clear?"

Glenn tried to hide his smirk and nodded. Normally he was not one for taking threats but he would take this one. Matt was just looking out for Jeff and he figured he might as well let him get it out of his system this once. "We're clear. Now-" he pushed Matt back a bit "personal bubble. No more violating it."

"Yeah," Jeff said, hugging Glenn's waist and giving Matt a smug look. "That's my job." He stuck his tongue out childishly, making Glenn chuckle a bit before they walked away. Jeff took a glance back and saw Matt rolling his eyes and Amy pulling him in for a kiss. That was good. Her distracting him would come in handy because Jeff had plans for Glenn that did not involve big brother sticking his nose in their business.

…

The moment they got into their hotel room Jeff practically jumped on Glenn and attacked his mouth with his own. Glenn's eyes widened in surprise at first but he quickly got over that and started kissing him back. Their hands roamed each other's body's eagerly as Glenn carried Jeff over to the bed. He dropped him down gently on to the mattress and stared at him for a moment before kissing him once again and climbing on the bed with him. The hands that had just been using for groping were now going a step further, removing their clothes as fast as they could. Jeff arched his hips up and grinded his groin into Glenn's, making them both moan loudly.

"Fuck," Jeff gasped as Glenn nibbled on his collarbone. "Fucking fuck me already."

"I don't have any-"

"In my bag. Front pocket."

Glenn smirked a bit and got up so he could check. The lube was right where Jeff said it would be and he shook his head a bit as he got back on the bed. "You really carry this around with you?"

Jeff nodded. "You never know when it'll be needed."

Glenn almost said something to that but decided he wasn't even going to go there. Instead he spread some of the lube on his fingers as he climbed back on the bed and hesitantly slid one of them into Jeff. He had only done this with a guy once, way back in college as an experimental thing. Jeff clearly sensed his uneasiness and immediately started moaning and moving against his finger to encourage him. "Another one. Come on babe…"

Glenn slide a second finger in and thrusted them in and out slowly, scissoring them apart a bit before sliding in a third one. Jeff moaned and rode his fingers desperately, his cock rock hard and dripping with precum. The sight was beyond erotic and Glenn instinctively moved his head down and put his mouth over the head of Jeff's cock to suck some of it out.

"Oh jesus fuck…" Jeff let Glenn do that for a few seconds before taking him by surprise and flipping them over so he was on top. He grabbed the lube and quickly squeezed some on to his hand so he could rub Glenn's cock with it. Glenn decided not to even fight for control back. Not this time. Instead he thrusted upwards at he same time Jeff dropped down on him, both of them moaning loudly at how deep he had gotten. Glenn tried to give him a moment to adjust but he wasn't going for it. He started riding him eagerly, giving Glenn no choice but to just go with it and resume his thrusting. The only sounds in the room were skin slapping against skin and their breathing. The breathing became somewhat muffled as Jeff pulled Glenn into a sitting up position, draping his arms over his shoulders and kissing him hard. Glenn returned the kiss eagerly, his hands grabbing Jeff's hips and helping him ride him harder. Jeff moaned into his mouth and he grabbed the younger man's cock and stroked it as fast as he could. Jeff came almost immediately, his seed splashing against Glenn's chest and stomach. Jeff's walls tightened around his cock and he came a moment later, slowing his thrusts to milk his orgasm for all that it was worth. When he finally stopped he rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, taking several deep breaths before chuckling lowly.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"I just…" Glenn shook his head and moved his head back to look at Jeff "I never actually thought we'd ever get to THIS."

Jeff smirked. "Yeah well, you were in denial long enough."

"I know. That's over now though, I promise."

"Good. Because you're not getting rid of me." Jeff shook his head and tapped Glenn's lips with his finger. "Not ever."


End file.
